The Beginning
by seawy
Summary: Basically Wy and I's OC's story. This is based on Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness rated T just to be safe.


Shelia moved around in her bed to face Jenny across the room.

"What do you think the new island will be like?" she asked. Jenny shrugged her shoulders and turned away from Shelia. They were on a boat heading to an island to start their new lives. They were both planning on settling down but they just haven't met the right men yet.

Shelia caught on that Jenny wanted to go to sleep. She was too nervous to sleep. She could still hear the thunder outside. She watched as the light in their room rock back and forth. Jenny and Shelia were best friends. They shared a ranch together in their old home, but then it was knocked down so there could be more room in the city.

They weren't really fans of the city; they enjoyed quiet towns and villages. Before Shelia met Jenny she had lived in a small village that had an open market.

The boat shook a little more violently and caused the girls to sit up in their beds. They glanced at each other nervously, and got up from their beds and tried to make their way to the door.

The boat rocked even more to one side, causing them to fall over just short of reaching the door. Jenny quickly got up, helping Sheila up.

"C'mon Sheep!" She said, ignoring her friend's protests on how that wasn't her name, and pulled her out of the room.

The next half an hour was a blur of panicked passengers, and the bright yellow of the lifeboats before they drifted off.

Shelia woke up for a start. Then she saw the wrinkled face hovering over her.

"Ah!" she screamed before bumping into a sleeping Jenny. She woke up and said hey. Then they both turned to the old man staring at them.

"Hi there," He said before helping the girls up.

"The named Taro, and yourselves?" he asked.

"My names Jenny." Jenny said grateful that they didn't drown in the night.

"Nice to meet you Jenny, and your friend?" he asked Shelia.

"The names Shelia." She said. He smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sheep." He said. Shelia growled and rolled her eyes. Why can't anybody get her name right?

"No it's Shelia." She corrected him.

"Well Jenny, Sheep let me introduce you to my family. Let's head up into the island." He said guiding the girls up the beach.

"Alright?" Jenny glanced at Sheila, who simply shrugged. A pretty woman with long pink hair walked up to them.

"Hello! Who might you be?" She asked.

"Jenny, Sheep, this is my daughter Felicia." Taro said.

"My name's not Sheep, it's Sheila…" Sheila grumbled.

"Nice to meet you!" Felicia said, smiling cheerfully, not having heard her. Taro glanced around. "Where are Eliot and Natalie?"

At that moment, a young boy and girl walked down onto the beach, both with pink hair.

"Where have you two been?" Taro asked. Natalie grumbled scratching her neck.

"We were just exploring." She said and Eliot nodded. Taro turned red in the face.

"It's dangerous to go by yourselves!" he said. Natalie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Eliot looked down and kicked the ground.

"Well it's an old town, if you wanted to know." The girl said. Felicia turned to her dad and nodded.

"Oh and these are my kids, kids meet Sheep, and Jenny." Felicia said. Again the group heard Shelia grumble and mutter under her breath that that wasn't her name. Taro grabbed the duos arms and pulled them up into the island.

"Why don't you guys start on the ranch and we'll get a shop running." He said pushing us into what looked like an old ranch. Shelia and Jenny glanced at each other. Then they saw that there were to houses.

"Good we don't have to share." Shelia said, although Jenny was her best friend she won't call her by her actual name either because when they met they were young and Jenny first saw Sheila in a flock of sheep riding one. Before her parents caught her.

Jenny walked up to one before opening its door.

"Dibs!" She shouted, racing inside to check it out. She glanced around, spotting a bed, a calendar, a wastebasket, a telephone and a table. She glanced at the bed before jumping into it, landing face down into the pillow as a grin spread onto her face. The black-haired girl burst into giggles as the day processed in her head.

"This is officially the weirdest day ever!" She shouted; her voice muffled by the pillow. The tan girl rolled over onto her back as her laughter died down.

Shelia sighed as her friend rushed into the first house they saw. She wandered to the other side of the ranch, before opening the door to the other house. She spotted the same things her friend but she had a toolbox.

"Sweet somewhere to put my seeds." She smiled before going over to the bed to take a long nap. She was so exhausted even though she woke up moments ago. She smiled softly into the dust-covered pillow, before coughing and dusting it off.

"Geez this place needs work." She said before drifting off.

The next day, Jenny woke up, and walked out of the house, yawning as she ran her fingers through her tangled black hair. She glanced over at the field that was currently covered in weeds and debris.

"Greaaat… looks like we'll have a lot of work ahead of us…" She muttered before glancing over at the path to the town. "I should go check up on the others first…" She started walking, but was stopped as she tripped over a branch, squeaking when she hit the ground. After a few seconds she sat up, glaring at the branch. "And now nature hates me…"

Jenny got up and dusted herself off before picking up the offending branch and throwing it at a boulder. "Take that wood!" She then proceeded to make sure she hadn't scraped her knee and then walked into town, frowning slightly when she saw another branch, this time carefully stepping over it.

Shelia woke up and grabbed the axe she found the night before in the toolbox then took out the scythe, hammer and hoe. She headed out of her new home and into the field and started to cut down a patch of small grass and planting turnip seeds she had in her pocket; she always keeps seeds on her. She grabbed the water bottle she put in her bag before abandoning the ship.

She poured it over the seeds before heading to town to see if the others were alright.

Jenny turned and spotted Sheila.

"Sheep!" She said, grinning largely at Sheila's aggravated face before she turned and sprinted the rest of the way down into the town, trying to hold in her laughter. She had her head down to increase her speed, so the tan girl didn't see the person in front of her until she collided with him.

"Oof!" They both fell back, landing on the ground and creating a small dust cloud around them.

Jenny immediately began apologizing as the dust cloud cleared. Eliot started to apologize to. They both locked eyes before looking down and blushing.

"No I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Jenny said. Eliot nodded before moving over to the other side of the rocky street.

"After you." He said and still blushing Jenny nodded and moved down the street. Shelia ran passed Eliot and caught up with Jenny.

"Hey watch where you're going!" she said in a mocking tone, before laughing.

"I think you have the hotts for Eliot." She said.

Jenny blushed more before smacking her friend's arm. "I-I do not!" She said. She glanced away, face burning.

"You do, don't you~" Sheila said, grinning. She had something to tease Jenny in return for the sheep nickname. Jenny glared at her friend from the corner of her eye

"S-shut up." She muttered, keeping one eye on the road. When the other went to say something, she kicked her.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sheila said, faking innocence, only receiving a nasty look from Jenny before said girl dashed towards the beach, leaving the other in a cloud of dust. Sheila coughed and raced after her. Shelia ran as far as she could towards the beach, before screeching to a halt.

"This is our new life isn't it?" she asked.


End file.
